The present invention is related to an electro-optical device such as an organic EL (Electro-Luminescent) device and to an electronic apparatus having the electro-optical device.
Generally, an electro-optical device comprises, for example, an internal drive circuit formed on a substrate, and a plurality of terminals electrically connected to the internal drive circuit. Further, a mounting component is mounted with respect to the plurality of terminal, and at the same time, a predetermined type of signal is supplied from an external drive circuit connected to the mounting component. Thus, based on the predetermined type of signal supplied through the plurality of terminals, a plurality of pixel units are driven by the internal drive circuit. With the advances in miniaturization and in high precision of the electro-optical device, the number of the signals supplied from external drive circuit is generally increased. As such, in the electro-optical device, since the number of terminals provided on the substrate is also increased, there is a significant problem in that an area for accommodating the plurality of terminals must be provided, i.e., a mounting area.
There is disclosed a technology, in which a mounting area is secured by disposing a plurality of terminals with a narrow pitch between the terminals, or a plurality of mounting areas are secured by providing a plurality of areas on a substrate and arranging a plurality of terminals in the respective regions without any change in the pitch between the terminals. (Reference can be made to Patent Document 1, for example)
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent No. 2822558